Push Me
by TwoStarScytheMeister
Summary: He placed his forehead against hers, grinning from ear to ear, at the girl's instant blush across her cheeks, "What? Did you think I'd let you get away without apologizing for real?" he asked teasingly.


Her fist connected with his jaw as she grit her teeth and tears of frustration came out unwillingly, "_**Damn you!**_" she spat at him, _wanting_ for him to hit her back so she could have reason to hate him. They were older now, and while he had mellowed out from his loud ways, she had grown a fire in her belly that had a hard time being contained, especially when she fought.

He wouldn't hit her back, not when she was losing her control, he barely even blocked her anymore, and just letting her hit him. Maka needed to do this or she would never let it go, it was a nasty habit she had picked up after her parents' divorce, she held onto everything until it bled through her bones like a disease.

BlackStar gripped onto her fist as it came flying towards his cheek, twisted it, and forcing her to turn around. Moving quickly, he grabbed onto her other arm, making her keep her arms behind her back, and pinning her back to his chest. She screamed at him, begged him, and fought with him, but they both knew it was over. She was exhausted and no matter what, Maka knew he was stronger than her, it was one of the reasons he never understood why she always did this with him.

This happened every single time she came back from a fight with Soul, a killing she didn't agree with, or anything that hit her in the moral fiber of her being. She would pick a fight, and it was getting to the point where he could smell it coming from a mile away. When he felt her go limp he sighed, they were never fights that he couldn't handle, and she_knew_ that.

Today, it was something that hurt her, because even now, he could see the tear tracks, sliding down her jaw line, and the teenager couldn't help letting her go of her wrists, and as Maka pulled her hands to her face, he turned her to face him.

She placed her head on his chest and sobbed, as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and let her cry. She was a mess, to say the least and he hated seeing this side of the girl. She was the resolved one, the one who had herself together, when the rest of them were falling apart.

She pulled back from him, a sniffle coming from her as the only sound she made, he watched her carefully try to pull herself back together. "BlackStar… I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me..." she whispered, and he chuckled, lifting a hand and knocking the back of his fist against her jaw.

Maka's brow furrowed as he laughed at her, "You're just the dumbest smart person I know!" he said and she stared in confusion at him as he laughed harder and harder at her. She moved to step away from him, but he grabbed onto her waist quickly, making the girl gasp.

He placed his forehead against hers, grinning from ear to ear, at the girl's instant blush across her cheeks, "What? Did you think I'd let you get away without apologizing for real?" he asked teasingly. She swallowed and met his eyes.

They had kissed before, many times, this was nothing new, but it always felt different to Maka, it was always intense, and threw her into vertigo. He had gotten into the habit of kissing her every time they were they were alone. No one really knew yet, and the meister would suppose they were dating if she really thought about it.

She turned her face away from him, "I don't know what you're talking about BlackStar…" she muttered, a smirk crossing over her lips, knowing he wouldn't let her sneak away.

He groaned, "That is so not nice Maka." he sighed once, before turning her face towards him with a gloved knuckle under chin before his thumbs ran across her cheek bones as he just stared at her for a moment, but as her eyes slipped closed and she felt his lips press against hers she felt content.

The arm that had never left her waist squeezed her tighter, and she whimpered as hit bit her lightly. She could feel him grin and couldn't help herself from smiling as well as she opened her eyes. He hugged her tightly to him, and as Maka stared over his shoulder she could feel her blush burn brighter and eyes widen.

Dr. Stein, her father, Soul, Kid, Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki all stood in the entrance of the training hall, staring open mouthed, and white as sheets.

Swallowing her fear, Maka tightened her fist on BlackStar's shirt, before weakly calling, "H-hey guys!" across the room.

The cocky boy looked over his shoulder and grinned," 'Sup? We were just getting some practice in, you guys want to watch?" he said, before bursting into laughter, and Maka groaned, unable to keep a grin off her face as well.


End file.
